Sword of Destiny, Sword of Justice
by kung fu kit
Summary: Yoshimitsu is haunted by his past and must find a way to retrieve what he once lost...can he do it before all is lost? Now with the zaibatsu at stake?
1. Yoshimitsu

Hello all. First of all I'd like to say that this is a collaboration fic by myself and Devil's spawn (not a current member of this site.) This fic is SORT OF a crossover, as it is based on Yoshimitsu. The reason it has two titles is because it follows  
  
Sword of destiny: yoshimitsu in tekken (written by devil's spawn)  
  
Sword of Justice: Yoshimitsu in soul calibur (written by neko.me)  
  
We hope you all enjoy it!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Sword of justice, sword of destiny.  
  
Night into Day, Day into Night. From Darkness to Light, Bad to Good, Evil to Innocence. The choices we make are the choices that will condemn us when we die and we shall be sent to a place where our choices will linger and haunt us for an eternity or lead us to divinity. The day of judgement is a day for all to be weary of.  
  
Our decisions follow us, as does our past. Many of us fight to right the wrongs that we have caused; almost all of us fail.  
  
*  
  
A man stands alone, veiled by the shadows of night. His sword slips back within its sheath with a silvery hiss. The warmth of day slowly fades like a breath of warm air on a cold day. He who leads a life of stealth and shadow, formerly known as the sole saviour to people now forgotten; a knight in shining armour, a man that would give up his all without a second thought. He lives now, without the burden of his past, a tale as substantial as a cloud on an otherwise clear sky. Redemption and deeds of the goodly kind is his base of life now.  
  
He is Yoshimitsu. 


	2. Combatant

He walked on casually, ignoring the stares from the few tourists that had never before seen him before, what appeared to be a hybrid of a human ninja and a robot. His arm, which was mechanized, made slight whirring sounds as he moved it. His mask however, was fitted so well, most even thought it to be real. Those who knew him stopped him and greeted him warmly. During his life he had thrived on helping those in need, orphans, vagabonds, even ordinary people with day-to-day problems; he was known and loved by all.  
  
On his way he would help old ladies cross the street or help children find their way. Occasionally he would stop petty pocket thieves from running with away with wallets or purses. Not that that was hard for him, his realistic looking mask usually made people stop in their tracks. The little things he did were not challenging feats, but he had always believed that it was the smaller things that made a person.  
  
He approached an alley, old dark and filled with an eerie odour. There was a tattered door by the side of an old broken down warehouse. Yoshimitsu knocked on the door and waited. Nothing. He knocked again. Yet there was still no answer. After a third time he became worried, no answer, not a sound could be heard. With one thunderous kick he broke the door down, only to find his friend standing three feet away from the door, holding some device.  
  
Dr Boskonovitch was a frail old man, a typical white haired and hunched back Einstein type scientist. Yoshimitsu regarded the doctor as being one of his best friends; he was the one that had provided Yoshi with his mechanical arm.  
  
"You're getting slow in your old age" laughed Yoshi.  
  
"I was in the laboratory, you should have knocked harder. Your door knocker has never been weaker if you ask me!" replied Boskonovitch sarcastically.  
  
"Quit with the wise-cracks old man, my arm needs some maintenance work"  
  
"Why is it that you never make social calls anymore? After all I thought we were friends!"  
  
"We are, it's just that the whirring is driving me nuts! I can't even take out my sword without it giving me a head ache!" he shook his hand violently in order to show him how frustrating it could be.  
  
"Ok ok, calm down. I may be old but I can still hear it dammit. You came in just at the right time, I've been working on some new armour and a stronger arm for you." He led Yoshi to the laboratory and showed him his new invention. "Solid titanium exo-skeleton, and the new arm can perform a task as soon as your brain sends the information, and it's super quiet." He exclaimed as he sat Yoshi down to start fixing the new arm up for him.  
  
"I knew I was your friend for a reason! So this thing can perform as soon as my brain processes the information?"  
  
"Yes, that's why I'm worried. You've never been extremely quick when it comes to brainpower. I'm afraid brawn is your only strength!" he joked.  
  
"So, the old man finally grew a sense of humour. How wonderful!" Yoshi replied with narrow-eyes. "The armour has wings?" he said distastefully.  
  
"Yes, but they don't function. They may act like a parachute at times, jump high enough they'll give you a slower fall but honestly they're just there to make you look good, so you're just going to have to keep swinging your blade around. Oh and I've made you a new helmet, to reduce the amount of damage you take to that oh so soft head of yours!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"You sound like you're going to a funeral, lighten up." smirked Boskonovitch.  
  
"Quit with the humour. I want to try out my new gadgets."  
  
"All work, no play! I've got something new for you to fight with, state of the art technology." he said with a pleased grin on his face.  
  
"It's a wonder you can tell your work and entertainment apart. As long as it isn't like that wooden puppet I sliced last time!"  
  
"Oh trust me, this ones going to be difficult even for a ninja of your calibre. It's called 'Combot', it mimics different fighting styles so you'll never know what you're up against. It's because of things like this that I'm glad I have contacts, like the Mishima's."  
  
"Those bastards! I'm going to have fun taking apart their machine!" he said with a hint of satisfaction.  
  
"This isn't a creation of the Mishima's, it is a reject model from the violet corps that I managed to get my hands on. I have been able to fix what they had done wrong."  
  
He entered a large empty white room and gazed at the machinery on the other side. The Combot was definitely an impressive show of robotics and technology. Yoshimitsu stood still, and with one swift movement from his new arm he pulled out his sword; a long, shining sabre that could slice through metal as if it were butter. He waited, remaining perfectly still.  
  
"Ok, I'll start it off slow so that you can get used to fighting against it" Bosknovitch yelled from the control room.  
  
"This won't take long" Yoshi said confidently.  
  
"Don't get cocky!"  
  
The machine immediately started and made a run for Yoshimitsu who anticipated it's attack jumped over it, swung around it hit it with his blade which caused it to tumble on to the floor.  
  
"State of the art, my metal ass!" shouted Yoshi.  
  
"Hmmm, how about we crank this baby up?" Boskonovich said attempting to mimic the language Yoshimitsu had picked up over the years and failing miserably; his accent just didn't work with the slang. He pushed a couple of buttons and the Combot rose. It made another attempt for a run at Yoshimitsu.  
  
"Ain't learned its lesson!" he jumped again expecting the robot to make the same mistake. The Combot jumped up with Yoshi and performed an uppercut, sending him higher into the air and forcing him to land with a great thud on the concrete floor. "Holy shit!" he got up and lunged forward with his sword in order to stab the robot but it merely pushed him further away. "What the?"  
  
"Oops, forgot to mention one thing. Its body is made out of an alloy that is impenetrable, your blade may be able to cut through it, though it's not likely!"  
  
"Great now he tells me!" the robot rushed at Yoshimitsu with a quick three punch combo causing him to hurtle backwards. "MISHIMA KARATE?! SO IT DOES MIMIC MARTIAL ARTS!!" Yoshimitsu exclaimed in surprise as he dodged numerous attacks. The robot stood almost immediately after it's first onslaught. It rushed towards Yoshimitsu who still stood dazed. It raised it's arm and "HOLY FUU....." brought it down on Yoshimitsu's head with a comical clang. For a second the only thing he could see was a white mist, and someone running towards him... 


End file.
